Heart: Liability or Asset?
by ovp
Summary: Athrun Zala doesn't know how he ended up needing a fake wife, but the only girl he can talk to is Cagalli Hibiki. Can he get the the Attha account and keep his sanity! Tune in for a story that really cooks the books! AxC
1. For the Sake of Money

Hi guys... he he been a while. I wasn't able to come up with good plot lines for my other two unfinished stories so I think I might just remove them. This story however I've already got a couple of chapters written so hopefully this one will be successful. I thank all you guys for your patience and your dedication. Now that's it's a new year I'm going to try really hard to update every week since I have a few chapter head start. Tell me what you think. I think my writing has turned a little more grownup since I started writing on this site. OH YEAH IT'S MY THRID YEAR ANNIVERSARY!! Go me! Well tell me your opinions! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or their characters. Don't own so don't sue.

Now for the first funfilled chapter of Heart: Liability or Asset...

**Heart: Liability or Asset?**

Chapter 1: For the Sake of Money

The bluenette rubbed his temples tiredly as he surveyed the fidgeting blonde in front of his desk.

"Explain to me again what you did," he hissed narrowing his eyes at the blonde, "Just so I can understand how you got me into this mess and what kind of burial you will receive after this."

"It was your own fault…" stuttered Dearka Elsman glaring at Athrun and slumping into the chair in front of his desk, "You're the one who said get the account at all costs!!!"

"I said all COSTS, not all LIES!" growled Athrun, "Yzak's going to kill someone preferably you."

"I got you the account didn't I?" Standing up Athrun walked around the desk and glowered at Dearka,

"You got me the account by saying and I quote "He has family values wait till you meet his adorable wife." Let us review something Dearka. I AM NOT MARRIED!!!"

"That's easy to fix."

"Do not even joke with me, or I will phone Yzak now and tell him exactly what you've done." Dearka shrugged his shoulders tiredly. It wasn't like he hadn't faced Yzak before, they were after all roommates and most of the time were fighting over some menial thing. Looking cautiously back at Athrun he tired to determine how best to approach the subject of a "fake" wife. Then again there was always the option of an "actual" wife, but knowing Athrun he'd be in a grave before that happened.

"Look it's no big deal…" sighed Dearka mimicking his boss humorously by rubbing his temples, "All you have to do is hire some actress and pay her to make goggly eyes at you." Athrun was handsome there was no doubt about that. Half the women in the office dreamed about him, the other half were unfortunately married so they were stuck admiring from a far. There were even….a few males a bit too interested in the slender 25 year old who they called boss. But for some untold reason Athrun hated it, hated dating, hated socializing, and hated people in general. So he had become the workaholic known as the Boss Zala who ran the most powerful company in PLANTS, Zala Corp.

"And why would I pay a woman to make googly eyes at me?" questioned Athrun his tone lethal as he stared at Dearka, "It would be waste of company funds."

"What do company funds matter," asked Dearka shrugging his shoulders in defeat, "If you make this deal with Attha your whole firm goes automatic this actress will be the last employee you ever pay…well besides me and Yzak."

"For the record after this fiasco your days are numbered." Grumbling something about stupid external affair vice presidents Athrun returned to the seat behind his desk and turned on his computer,

"So who are we going to get to play the "lovely" woman?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli glared at her computer.

"STUPID DAMN TECHNOLOGY!!" she yelled at the screen feeling her last nerve being put through a shredder. All she had wanted was to finish her report and just as she moved the mouse towards save a little message had appeared taunting her with the words "System Failure."

Preparing to throw the computer monitor out of the window her murderous intent was interrupted by her oh-so-pleasant sister-in-law walking in.

"Mir said to come right in," she said to Cagalli smiling pleasantly but the gleam in her eye told her that Mir had sent her in because their "replacement budget" had already been blown…twice…. by Cagalli's temper, and Mir did not want to do the paperwork for a third time.

"It's not what it looks like!" stated Cagalli trying to hide the monitor behind her back. Lacus rolled her eyes and proceeded to drag Cagalli out the office. True, Cagalli was an excellent accountant and true she was a wonderful boss to the accounting department at Zala Corp. But Lacus couldn't help but ponder onto how her social life had suffered. Cagalli hadn't had a boyfriend since well…according to Kira ever, though Lacus had a sneaky suspicion some early possibilities might have been castrated by her husband of five years. Now the only time she spent outside the office or her suave apartment was when Lacus and Kira dragged her out by her feet.

"You promised remember, lunch," sighed Lacus as Cagalli struggled to come up with a plausible excuse.

"I know but I really have to file that report and as you can tell my computer is on the fritz again…" Cagalli's words died in her throat as she meet Lacus's icy stare, though Lacus was a kind soul who could charm a army into suppression you did not want to get on her bad side or she'd rile up that army and send it after you, with guns afire.

"We're going to lunch."

"Yes…" said Cagalli giving up defeated as she was steered towards the elevators not missing the look of relief that crossed Mir's face as she was dragged from the office. Stepping into the elevator Cagalli was relieved to find her and Lacus alone. She hated elevators, just a cramped space full of people who needed to use deodorant more and work out at the gym less. Unfortunately her hopes were dashed when just as the elevator doors were about to close a smooth hand grabbed onto the door and pulled it apart.

Athrun slid into the elevator with ease allowed the doors to ding shut once he was safely inside. He was pleasantly surprised to find only pink haired women and a blonde haired man occupied the space with him and he easily noticed that the woman was married making it impossible for this to become some sort of gruesome encounter.

They were only in the elevator for a short time but he easily noticed that the woman was struggling to make conversation with the man, who just ignored her completely. Instead choosing to stare at the ground.

"It's really rude to ignore such a lovely lady," joked Athrun regarding the blonde man who's head snapped up at the comment. The only sound in the elevator was the whooshing as the floors whizzed by. After what seemed an eternity the man responded icily,

"I wasn't ignoring her, sir."

"Oh so you work for me," laughed Athrun enjoying the conversation he might not be able to talk to women but men were easy, "Pray tell me do I need to include manner courses in my seminars or did you learn to act like that from a professional." The golden eyes of his male companion narrowed dangerously,

"Excuse me sir, but I think you have mistaken me with yourself. I don't recall ever asking you to join the conversation, or has the rules of protocol changed so that one can interrupt a conversation with rude comments." Athrun smiled at the boy not noticing the blush that crept onto the latter's cheeks as he continued their playful banter. Unlike Dearka who would just wimp out once defeated, or Yzak who would threaten to kill you this boy seemed to be a genuine comedian, and to be hired by his firm he was probably intelligent as well.

"I wasn't interrupting a conversation because none was taking place." As the elevator arrived at ground level he watched as the man dragged his female companion out of the elevator as fast as he could. Merging into the crowd Athrun noted with satisfaction that he had got the last laugh. _"I wonder who he is…" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That jerk, the rich privileged ass wipe!" shouted Cagalli to the sky as they walked towards the nearby café where Kira sat waiting, "God I have no idea why I work for that man. I really don't." Lacus just giggled at Cagalli's antics it hadn't taken much to see exactly why Cagalli worked for Athrun Zala, most eligible and elusive bachelor in PLANTS, he was a God. If Lacus wasn't married she would have seriously reconsidered her choice in a husband.

"Cagalli he's your boss he might hear you."

"Like I care!" growled Cagalli in a primal way gritting her teeth and stomping her feet loudly on the pavement, "Did you hear how he treated me! Like some sort of beggar on the street, whose life dreams have been fulfilled just by hearing his voice."

"I don't know you seemed to be enjoying the conversation equally…"

"Say that again and die!" snapped Cagalli. Joining her brother at the table Cagalli cringed as Lacus kissed Kira on the lips, "Do you guys really have to act like that in public." Kira laughed at his sister's embarrassment,

"Cagalli we only like this in public when you're around. We're trying to set a good example."

"For what? Herpes, that's how it's spread it you know. Saliva exchange."

"Ah yes another pleasant family meal," joked Kira as he called a waitress over, "Two ice teas and a coffee."

"Black…no sugar, no cream, no nothing," barked Cagalli to the waitress who obviously had yet to notice not so noticeable person in the group. Whenever she went anywhere with Kira and Lacus it was serve beautiful people first and random third wheel last. God she hated eating out. Noting her attire Kira deciding to bring up the one subject she and him fought most about,

"Cagalli why are dressed like a man…again." Kira surveyed her pant suit and tie with distain. She was really beautiful woman, his twin sister, despite what she believed. He really had no idea when she began thinking she was some hideous creature but one day she just stopped trying and began buying from the men's section instead of the girls.

"It's comfortable and it looks good."

"I will not deny that it looks like a marvelous suit but it makes you look like a guy," sighed Kira looking at her beseechingly she could at least try dressing up for their lunch dates, "You own a skirt why don't you wear it."

"Because my oh-so naïve younger brother it doesn't suit me." Sighing Lacus sipped at their newly arrived ice tea and ordered a sandwich, watching the two siblings squabble was fun but there was no point doing it on an empty stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright from the top," yelled Dearka motioning for Athrun to enter into the foyer.

"So honey what's for dinner?" asked Athrun looking hopefully at the third actress they had found that was willing to play his wife for a week.

"How should I know? I don't work here." Said the blonde fake sourly playing with the gum in her mouth.

"CUT!!" shouted Dearka running towards Athrun and the actress, "You're supposed to act like a caring wife, not a total vain prick."

"I'm playing a rich man's wife what do you expect," drawled woman uninterested in Dearka, turning back towards Athrun she continued, "If you want to have sex with me it's $5000 if you want to spank me it's $500 unless I can get something really special out of the deal." She traced her finger along his cheek.

The glare Athrun sent at Dearka was enough to raise the dead. Dearka got the hint.

"Thank you very much," said Dearka feeling his eyebrow twitch, "I'll show you to the door, our people will call your people." When Dearka returned to the living room he found a less than thrilled Athrun glaring at him.

"No more."

"What do you mean no more?" said Dearka struggling to retain his fading smile, "That one was ok but I'm sure there's someone out there who will make the perfect wife for you."

"Oh no. No more random bimbos off the street pr wherever you got the last prostitute," growled Athrun, "We'll just tell Attha that it can't be done the account is impossible and leave it at that."

"BUT THINK OF ALL THE MONEY WE'LL LOSE!" pleaded Dearka watching his imaginary raise fly away.

"Either the money or my sanity and for the record that was rhetorical question about which is more important." Groaning Athrun sat down in front of his computer and began looking through the employee database he wanted to find the blonde male he had been chatting with on the elevator, he seemed more intelligent than Dearka so maybe he'd have a better idea…

"I know why don't you just hire an employee to play your wife!" exclaimed Dearka looking excitedly at Athrun, "That way we don't waste money, they just live at your house instead of work at your office. Oh, oh and they're intelligent to boot!" Athrun pondered this. Dearka had a point. He had numerous intelligent female employees one would surely be able to help him. At least if he could ever talk to one normally. If only he could find that blonde from the elevator he might know an intelligent girl…but he didn't seem to be in the database. "_Note to self: next time ask for name_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak's nerves were wearing thin. He'd been sick for the whole week leaving the Attha account reluctantly up to Dearka, God must have been on his side because so far it seemed like everything was going according to plan. Uzumi Nara Attha would be visiting PLANTS next week from earth to sign a document to finalize the joining of his modern computer firm with Zala Corp, thus making Zala Corp. totally automatic.

Even though he had left the delegation up to his idiot roommate Dearka so far it seemed like Attha was pleased with the paperwork and the visit would go smoothly. At least that was what he thought until Dearka barged into his room being dragged by a very pissed off Athrun.

"What has this idiot told you?" asked Athrun glaring daggers at the blonde man as he tried to squirm out his grasp.

"Zala may I remind you that I had a severe cold and I don't want your germs infecting me dirt I can take just not you," stated the silver-haired man. It wasn't that he didn't like his boss it was just… he didn't like his boss. Stupid privileged ass wipe.

"I take it hasn't told you the ridiculous lie he told Attha!" That perked up Yzak's ears and his eyes focused in on Dearka.

"What. Did. You. Say."

"Uhh well…I uhhh…ummm"

"He said I had family values," began Athrun calculating how best to break this to Yzak without Dearka ending up in a coma, "And a wife." IF and only IF Yzak hadn't been sick Dearka would have been dead. Basted, and roasting on an open fire, but Yzak was sick.

"HE DID WHAT!!!" Leaving Dearka to try and calm down a raging Yzak, Athrun left their apartment and walked towards his car. Now he just had to find that blonde boy and find a wife…that wouldn't be too hard… would it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you even sleep last night?" asked Mir as Cagalli walked into the office looking like a panda. (A/N: The dark rings that appear under your eyes when you don't get enough sleep. I call them panda rings… he he I look like one now.) Mir was surprised to note that today instead of her usual pant suit she was wearing a skirt but just as she moved to comment Cagalli cut her off,

"Washing machine broke. Only clean thing left."

"Uhhh right…" blanched Mir at her straightforwardness, "You have a few messages but mainly accounts and financial statements you have to complete before the end of the fiscal period."

"Fine." With that Cagalli disappeared into her office slamming the door loudly. Mir shook her head and sighed even half asleep Cagalli was still hassle. Little did she know a blonde man was thinking the same thing as he stepped out of the elevator with his companion.

"Did you even sleep last night?" questioned Dearka as he watched Athrun scan the offices.

"No."

"Why?"

"I was trying to find an employee."

"Really," said Dearka happily, "Your finally taking the wife thing seriously I'm so proud!"

"No I was trying to find an employee to give me advice." Stated Athrun looking for a streak of blonde.

"Why do you need this employee."

"I need someone to replace you," stated Athrun, "But I couldn't find them in the employee database so I'm searching the floor I think they work on."

"You do realize you staff over 5000 people…and you only think this is floor your mystery employee works on. And…uh… why do you want to replace me!" Athrun shrugged his shoulders and moved towards a petite brown haired woman who seemed to be depressed over something, Dearka following close behind.

"I already like where this is going," he joked, "Hey, hey why don't you get her to play your wife."

"Mention that nonsense again I will lock you in a closet with Yzak the minute he gets better." Stated Athrun as he watched Dearka's face pale,

"Yes…sir!" Moving towards the secretary he coughed announcing his presence.

"Oh. Good morning sir," the brunette said looking almost afraid, "What can I do for you."

"I'm looking for a blonde male who resides on this floor," said Athrun bluntly. The girl seemed confused for a moment than her eyes sparked to life as if she had just had a realization.

"There's only one blonde on this floor," began the girl pointing to an office door directly behind her, "That's their office, but I think you ought to know their not a-" But Athrun was already opening the door. The blonde sat behind his desk tapping away at his keyboard looking up to see who the intruder was the man immediately stood up to reveal he was wearing a skirt,

"Hello sir."

"A GIRL!!!"

* * *

Well hope it turned out ok... I'm a little rusty. I'm trying to go for a different feel in this fic. No fangirls, or nutty people chasing my favorite couple. Just good ol' romatic humor...he he hope I succeed. PUSH MY BEST FRIEND THE PURPLE BUTTON!!! TO ENCOURAGE MORE UPDATES! See you next week. Smiles. 

Ciao from the mentally messed up author,

OVP


	2. The Search for Cinderella

Hia guys! As promised another chapter in a week! I'm so proud of myself...hope I can keep this up. School's getting tougher so I'm not sure... wish me luck. Now to honor those die-hard fans of my writing. Today we honor ChildishVampire, cagalliyulaattha4ever, Star-Moon-Angel, **drey** (Mucho Thankos!), ToboeKibeTsume, zala123attha, CagalliYulaAtthaZala, AsuCaga01, SacredBlade, Hades.Throne.Heiress., Aki Kaede, AsuCagafan, Minatsuki, shiloah18, Milisate, An Instant King, cara410, 3fi-pina3, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, oh bonita, i love hershey, and Canadian-Girl. THANKS TO ALL! I'm really impressed..22 reviews first chap...almost makes me think you guys like me. Anyways on with the story.

Now for another minty fresh chapter of Heart: Liability or Asset...

Chapter 2: The search for Cinderella

"Excuse me?" said the blonde narrowing her eyes at her boss who had so rudely barged into her office, "What do you mean "a girl"?"

"Well..uhhh…" Now that Athrun had gotten himself into this mess how was he going to get out! No wonder he couldn't find her in the database he'd only done searches for men.

"What cat got your tongue, sir?" asked Cagalli one of her eyebrows lifted up in curiosity. Had her boss of six years mistaken her for a guy!

"Uhhh well I thought…"

"You thought."

"I thought…"

"Wow a girl," exclaimed Dearka barging into the office, "Don't tell me you choose her to play your wife." Cagalli's eyes widened play…a…wife…

"NO WAY IN HELL!" she yelled at the two now arguing males, "I'm not being the wife to this jerk!" Athrun blanched and turned towards the fuming female.

"No one asked you to!" he yelled angrily. Like he'd want this rude person to play his equal! He must have a death wish.

"Then what the hell are you doing in my office!" growled Cagalli, "I have work to do, boss. If you don't have something productive to do, go bother some other woman to be your lackey."

"That's not what I meant at all! I have no interest in having you in any way associated with me, I genuinely thought you were a male who equaled my sense and wit."

"Like you! The day I start acting like you is the day I jump out this window!" Dearka looked on amazed Athrun was actually talking to a girl…well yelling to be more precise but he was never comfortable with talking to them. This girl however seemed to make the words pour out of him…too bad she wasn't particularly pretty.

The brunette secretary joined him at the door. Sighing she walked into the office and stood between Athrun and Cagalli.

"Cagalli calm down," she sighed pushing the blonde back behind her desk, "I'm sure he didn't intend to mistake you for a boy, he just didn't get a clear view of you." Looking at Athrun her eyes demanded that he agree with her,

"Ah, yes. What she said," he stuttered grabbing onto the hint, "The elevator yesterday was dark and you were wearing pants than so I just assumed-"

"Is it a crime now to wear pants?" asked Cagalli icily as she turned towards her monitor ignoring her boss entirely, "Than I must say you're wearing the wrong attire."

"Look you," Athrun hissed as Dearka tried to drag him out of the office, "You could at least wear a more feminine pair of pants instead of ones that look like they came from the men's section." He was happy to have to last word as the girl's retort was lost behind her office door closing.

"Sorry about her sir," said the brunette addressing Athrun, "She's just not very comfortable in those types of situations."

"She seemed pretty comfortable to me." Pouted Athurn glaring at the doorway.

"He's just licking his wounds," joked Dearka moving closer to the secretary, "Hi there I'm Dearka the hottest guy in town."

"More like the most stupid guy around," responded the girl icily glaring at him. Obviously she was less than impressed with Dearka hitting on her, Athrun could definitely relate to this girl. Dearka sputtered and gaped as Athrun dragged him towards the elevator,

"Now is not the time for your stupidity," he growled at the prone blonde, "I have to find a way to get out of this marriage thing!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen crackled to life as Uzumi Nara Attha appeared with a serene smile,

"Hello, Mr. Zala."

"Hello, Mr. Attha."

"What is it you needed to talk about?" the 45 year old said into the screen noting that Athrun did not seem at all comfortable with talking to his soon-to-be business partner, "I am arriving this week. I hope I will not be a hindrance on you and your wife."

"Uhh no, but about that…"

"About what?" Athrun paled how could he break this the family-orientated businessman,

"Speaking hypothetically what would happen if I wasn't married?"

"Mmmm I probably wouldn't do business with you, and for lying to me all my associates would stop doing business with you…speaking hypothetically of course. So why did you really phone me on Earth?" asked Uzumi looking closely at Athrun. Boss Zala wouldn't make this kind of phone call unless something was really wrong, he didn't want to pay the bill for a call from PLANTS to Earth.

"Uhh nothing, just wanted to know the exact time I'm to expect you at my home…"

"Oh 5 o'clock Saturday. Good bye."

"Goodbye." The connection clicked off and Athrun banged his head onto his desk he was screwed. Utterly and literally screwed. If he messed with Attha he'd lose all his business on Earth he couldn't let that happen! He's company would totally collapse!

"Hellooooo Athrun!" smiled Dearka clunking a laptop down in front of the depressed man, "I'm your host Dearka Elsman here to take you through, 1000 women who could play my wife!" The screen flared to life and about 50 pictures were displayed of different female employees in the building, "Now just click the picture you like to find out about the girl."

"You're joking right." Groaned Athrun not at all amused with the idea of a random draw for someone who could make or break his career.

"Look this is the only way you'll even go near the women in our business," sighed Dearka, "So just pick one and get it over with." Athrun scanned the women, sure their resumes seemed okay but none really seemed to match him.

"Well?"

"Well what?!" snapped Athrun frustrated with computer.

"Anyone peak your interest? If you want I could invite a couple to your office and you can meet them for yourself."

"What!"

"Hey ladies come on in!" yelled Dearka as about 20 women entered Athrun's office.

"DEARKA!! DON'T USE ME AS AN EXCUSE TO HIT ON WOMEN!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli groaned as she left her office. Another hard day of work, surprisingly all the women on her floor had disappeared so it had actually been really quiet even Mir had vanished. As an accountant she needed the quiet to concentrate on her numbers so the silence had been a welcome change from all the noise the occurred outside her office. Glancing at her watch she sighed. It was past midnight if her brother knew how late she worked she knew that she would have dragged out of Zala Corp. hours ago. Getting in the elevator she fiddled to find her car key on the keychain,

"So many damn keys…" growling she gave up and enjoyed the lonely ride to the parking garage. It was amazing to her that in their time of modern technology they had created space colonies but had yet to create hover cars; people still drove around in gas fuelled cars, some things she'd just never understand.

Her car was easy to spot. By the time she left the office there was only one other car left and her car was the only red one. Getting into her red convertible she drove quickly out of the garage.

"God, what a day." Besides yelling at her boss and probably getting herself fired she was now confused as to what was going on with her company. She had never even heard of Athrun Zala dating before let alone needing a wife, why now? She knew enough to know that Zala Corp. was about to make a big partnership with Uzumi Nara Attha owner of Orb Corp. down on Earth but it didn't make sense for Zala to need a woman.

Her eyebrows creased together in concentration, it just wasn't adding up… parking her car she slipped out of the seat tugging at her skirt. She hated these things. Always riding up, always creating problems, so what if she bought men's clothes and looked like a guy! Zala was two times more a girl than her. With his feminine frame and temper. She'd have her revenge. The next time she saw Athrun Zala she'd call him girl!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun gritted his teeth as Dearka tried to pry him from his desk.

"Athrun you have to pick a girl."

"No. No, I don't."

"Yes, yes you do Athrun it's already Thursday. Attha arrives Saturday you at least have to have your makeshift wife familiar with your mansion," sighing Dearka looked at Athrun. It was well past midnight and guy looked totally beat. All week he had been dragged from woman to woman in search of a suitable wife. With Yzak finally well again both Dearka and Athrun had to have their ears check for damages…twice. It seemed more than likely that they were never going to get the Attha account.

"Dude, there has to be one girl you can handle?" said Dearka almost pathetically. Someone he could get along with… Athrun envisioned that blonde girl in his mind from early that week. Didn't the secretary say her name was...

"Cagalli."

"Who the heck is that?"

"The blonde girl." Dearka gaped at Athrun, had he lost his mind. That violent woman was the one he wanted!!! How on earth would that help his image with Attha.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" yelled Dearka trying to shake some sense into Athrun, "That girl, woman, it... is not a good choice for a wife! Attha will not buy your relationship for one second. All you two do is argue!"

"But it's the closest I've gotten to talking to any of these girls we've looked at."

"That's just because you're not used to it," supplied Dearka, he knew he was lying he'd only ever seen Athrun act normal with that blonde woman. All the employees Athrun had meet over the week who were single, had all come on pretty strong and he'd only been able to muster a few sentences or words with them, not enough to convince anyone that he actually liked the girl let alone was in love with her.

"They do say arguments make a relationship stronger," laughed Athrun trying to lighten the mood. Dearka just rolled his eyes at is friend's stupidity.

"Fine I'll go look up her address."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brushing her teeth Cagalli couldn't help but wonder once again about what was going on at her office. All the women seemed so excited over something disappearing than all reappearing crying. Cagalli didn't care no one invited her to whatever it was they were doing. Mir didn't tell her either though after her first disappearance she didn't vanish again. All she told Cagalli was that it was pointless.

Looking at the clock she noted that it was two in the morning and her body was screaming at her to sleep.

"Ok, ok I get it," she would have to learn to stop talking to herself…tomorrow. As she was about to drop the toothbrush into the sink she heard…

Ding. Dong.

She felt her temper flare as she marched down the stairs her toothbrush still in hand.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning this had better be God!" she yelled at the door as she opened it. She meet the pleading gaze of her boss, Athrun Zala,

"Oh my God!"

"Put down the toothbrush Cagalli we got bigger problems than gingivitis." Gaping she watched as her boss walked into her apartment followed by the rude blonde man from before and a silver-haired man. Taking a seat on her couch he seemed to have an air of superiority as he surveyed the apartment.

"Who the hell invited you into my house," snorted Cagalli taking the seat opposite the three. Throwing the toothbrush somewhere behind her, "And no I will not be a good hostess and bring you something to drink."

"I have a proposition for you," began Athrun placing his fingers together in a businesslike fashion.

"Like hell he does," retorted the silver haired man, "Look girly this guy has a problem with women."

"Oh really that seems highly unlikely considering the number of admirers you have just in your company," stated Cagalli uninterested in lies.

"Trust us," sighed the blonde, "We tried to get him to talk to them…he well failed couldn't put even two words together."

"You appear to be the only girl he can talk to in more than two words besides his mother," groaned the silver haired man, "So you have to, help him, us, and the company…OR ELSE!" Yzak's temper was wearing thin as the girl seemed to just brush off their comments. Yzak wanted this account to work out having Attha join with their company would be like a dream come true…even though they were going to ridiculous measures to do it.

"Let me get this straight you're comparing me to his mother?" hissed Cagalli her eyes narrowing dangerously towards the three men, "That's no way to flatter someone into helping you."

"What they're trying to say," said Athrun rubbing his temples, "Is that we, I desperately need your help to get the Attha account."

"Oh… you need an accountant to do the paperwork, well I'm your girl!" she laughed, "Phew I thought you were going to say something ridiculous-"

"Will you marry me?!"

"EH!!!!!!! WHAT…what are you… NUTS!" stuttered Cagalli backing away from Athrun and his colleagues, "I have no intention of marrying YOU!"

"It's just hypothetical," sighed the blonde man, "Only for a month."

"You're joking," said Cagalli sarcastically, "I wouldn't do it for a day."

"Stop being so obstinate," growled the platinum glaring at Cagalli, "We wouldn't ask this type of ridiculous request unless we absolutely had to." The glare he sent at the other two occupants of the sofa told Cagalli that he was just as thrilled with idea as she was. The blonde man seemed to be the only one genuinely happy with this situation.

"And why pray tell must I fulfill this request?" she asked her curiosity taking over her common sense.

"Because we'll pay you handsomely," offered the blonde.

"You get to live in a mansion and be pampered by maids," supplied the platinum.

"You land us one of the biggest accounts on Earth," stated Athrun not trying to sugar-coat the truth, "And you get to live out every woman's dream being married to me."

"For the record that was never a dream of mine," growled Cagalli, "And I have no interest in helping you get the Attha account through lies."

"How did you know that!" sputtered the blonde.

"Please all I have to do is type in Uzumi Attha and the first word that appears is "family man." Not to mention there's been a rumor since September that you were trying to make a deal with him, " said Cagalli, "Besides if you wanted the account so badly you should have just hired an actress."

"We couldn't," sighed Dearka. Glancing at Athrun he sighed louder, "This moron couldn't speak to the women…like we told you before you're the only girl he can speak frankly with."

"If that's some type of comfort you need to recheck what I consider a condolence. Knowing that the great Athrun Zala can't even see me as a girl to get nervous over is not exactly a big joy to me."

"But it should be. You have no interest in him he has no interest in you. Everything is perfectly simple," stated Dearka extending his hands dramatically, "You fake love for one month, collect a fat paycheck, and the company improves to the point of complete efficiency everything works out fine."

"For some reason that is not at all comforting. I'm an accountant not an actress I deal with numbers not manners," she glared at Athrun recalling one of their previous conversations, "I honestly have no interest in entertaining an old man for company gain." Athrun sighed. Standing up he approached Cagalli, noting that she stiffen when he leaned down beside her ear. Whispering something into her ear Yzak and Dearka watched amazed as Athrun moved away and returned the couch. Neither Cagalli or Athrun spoke for a good five minutes, but Cagalli's face held a look of shock the whole time.

"So…when do I start?!"

* * *

Alot of you guys said you liked my idea for this story. I'm glad to hear it. I thought the idea was so strange that you guys wouldn't like it. Overall I'm very pleased with story so far, I'll try and tone down Cagalli...mmmm I think some of my anger towards things going on in my life is feuling her anger so I'll definetely try to control that. Well anyways PRESS THE BUTTON OF POWER! GIVE A REVIEW DONATION TO A STRAVING AUTHOR! Sighs..another chapter done. Now on to the next! 

Ciao from the slowly going crazy

OVP


	3. Of Brothers and Fake Lovers

Hey guys….I'm back from the dead. A few days ago one of my reviewers An Instant King sent me a really nice email saying that they were so disappointed that I had not updated in an entire year and even I'm shocked at myself. To be honest I tried really hard to update but school this year was brutal Grade 12 is not a fun experience when there's a test and project every week…so my fanfiction got prolonged. In all honesty I'm going to try to be better this year but… I will be beginning university in the Fall and that might mess with my schedule a bit. So cross your fingers. But fret not since it's summer and I feel really, really guilty I've gone into overdrive to try and write as many chapters as I can before the new school term begins in the Fall and I fall off the radar again.

But enough about me and my woes. I have to thank my dedicated reviewers who hopefully don't hate me for my inactivity. Today I give a big loud shout out to…. Devil's Anarchist, ASUKA-CHANNIES, An Instant King, Aki Kaede, i love hershey, sushi, xXVampyMethXx, fanficgirl28, shiloah18, daisukiasu'n'caga, CagalliYulaAtthaZala, AsuCaga01, Alessandrina, excelentofe, SacredBlade, Star-Moon-Angel, Milisante, Genny-chan, Tsukiko Hitsugaya, Minatsuki, -deviLish-baBy-, katkat, Dark Butterflies, sakurahana88, cagallirockz, Milleniumgirlie, Summer, AND Stickstrike. I have so many supporters you all totally rock my socks with your words of encouragement and advice.

Now for another overprotective brother filled chapter in Heart: Liability or Asset?…

**Chapter 3: Of Brothers and Fake Lovers**

Cagalli ran down the stairs and banged on her landlady's door. After about ten minutes the door was opened by a very tried looking Murrue Ramius.

"Yes Cagalli…" she sighed expecting something to be broken…again, "You do know it's two in the morning."

"I'm going on vacation," stated Cagalli smiling then turning around she headed back up the stairs to her apartment. Murrue stood shocked for a good five minutes than finally said,

"That smile….OH GOD! There's going to some sort of natural disaster tomorrow!"

Returning to her apartment Cagalli proceeded to turn off the power, grab her suitcases from the closet, plus smile like an idiot at her luck. After agreeing to this crazy scheme a few minutes prior Athrun and his party had left instructing her to be at his house tomorrow at nine.

There were three things that Cagalli wanted in life. **One**, to leave Zala Corp., **two**, open her own accounting firm, and **three **any form of public embarrassment for that prick Zala. Throwing random articles into her suitcase Cagalli could hear Athrun's words echoing in her head,

"_Unlimited funds for your own company_." It was a dream come true! No more working for Zala! And to put the icing on the cake, he would pay for HER own firm! With a client like him her business would surely flourish not to mention she could have the works! Marble floors, gold name plaques, and all she had to do was pretend to be his lover! If she had been thinking logically she probably would have realized that she had too short a temper to even attempt such a feat but hey, what could go wrong!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the Zala mansion was like entering a whole other universe, at least to the "relatively" poor Cagalli. The lavish home was decorated exquisitely and gave off a suffocating feeling of comfort despite its huge size. Throwing her luggage on the ground she glared at Athrun's retreating frame,

"Thanks again Zala for helping me with my luggage!" She yelled sarcastically at the lazy ass who had watched her haul it inside while sipping his morning coffee.

"You're very welcome," he joked already enjoying his newfound pet. Growling Cagalli stood staring at him,

"So Mr. Genius are you going to show me to my room," asked Cagalli. Athrun almost dropped his cup at her bluntness. He had actually forgotten that Cagalli didn't live here.

"Uhhh yes.. right this way." Leading her up the stairs and down a hallway he wasn't surprised that when he looked behind him Cagalli had a dizzy expression.

"I'll get you a map," he sighed, "My room is the one right at the top of the stairs across from my office so it should be easy to find." Cagalli nodded. Dragging her luggage into the room he indicated,

"WOW!" she stammered looking at the grander, "You've got everything all prepared."

"Of course it would be rude to not treat a guest without care," responded Athrun he had actually gone and talked to her secretary Mir again to find out what kind of styles Cagalli liked, it was, after all, only proper.

"Uhh but "honey"," she said sweetly letting the word hang between them, "I thought I meant more to you than that! I bet that old man Attha's room looks exactly like this one." Athrun rolled his eyes at her melodrama, but smiled nevertheless. Sitting in one of the chairs he watched her unpack her luggage.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked as he seemed to be examining each piece of clothing she extracted.

"Just coming up with compliments for each piece of clothing," stated Athrun, "Can't not know my woman's wardrobe. By the way why is there not a single skirt or dress in that mess of clothing?"

"Because I don't like them."

"I see…I'll call Dearka and get him to purchase some. What are your sizes?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT PERVERT!" yelled Cagalli grabbing Athrun and throwing him out of her room.

"Wait," shouted Athrun, "I have to see that your lingerie is up to par with my standards." The slamming door meet his face as well as Cagalli's stinging response,

"What's under my pants is not your concern Zala!" Athrun rolled his eyes and moved away from her door towards the main foyer and his office. Dialing Dearka's number he tried to judge if this was the best course of action, ordering clothes in for the obstinate woman, but he didn't have a choice he had to at least look a little like the guy in this relationship.

_"Yo, this is the funk man how may I direct you to a date." _

"I'm flattered but you are so not my type, I like men with brains not men with stupid pick up lines," laughed Athrun into the receiver.

_"Oh boss it's you."_

"Can the funk man take time from his busy schedule and go out and buy some clothes?" Hearing a commotion from the other end Athrun could only guess that Yzak had taken the phone from Dearka….forcefully.

"_What do you want?"_ he heard Yzak bark.

"I need some more…" how could he put this, "Girly clothes for the little woman."

_"Oh finding flaws already in your flawless plan." _

"Yzak can you just find a stylist or something to come in and fix her up?" sighing Athrun pondered something for a moment, "We need to make her look less like a guy and more like a girl… and oh yeah I need you and Dearka to pick something up for me at the jewelers." He could almost hear Yzak rolling his eyes.

_"We're getting paid for overtime." _Then the line went dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am absolutely, positively not wearing that…or that, or that! OR THAT!" shouted Cagalli at the poor stylist who Dearka had brought to try and reform the feisty blonde into a sophisticated woman.

However at this point the three men stared in awe as the blonde refused the hundredth dress. They thought by this time she would just give up, and give in. Apparently they were wrong; her will power far exceeded any of their expectations. The three were now sharing a bowl of popcorn and making imaginary bets on how long it would take for the stylist to lose her mind and get sent to a psycho ward.

"Maybe," hissed Cagalli swiveling around to look at the guys, "This would go faster if I wasn't being scrutinized by these imbeciles!"

"Cagalli-" began Athrun,

"That's Ms. Hibiki to you!"

"Right…Ms. Hibiki," for some reason Athrun wasn't as happy saying her surname, "We need you to make sure you choose clothes and styles appropriate for your gender and the look we are trying to portray."

"What he's trying to say," said Yzak, "Is we want you to act like yourself and when we say yourself we mean someone entirely different." Cagalli just glared venomously at the three.

"You expect clothes to change me?"

"Nope we expect you to hide that rude attitude of yours and wear the clothes." Cagalli just rolled her eyes. She was never one to do what anyone told. Her brother knew first hand what it was like, wait a minute…HER BROTHER!!

"Uhhh we might have a small problem…" began Cagalli.

"And flaw number two reveals itself," proclaimed Yzak.

"That flaw being?" asked Athrun directing the question at Cagalli.

"My brother has no idea what I'm doing and," looking at her watch, "He's at my apartment right now to meet me for lunch." That was when her cell phone rang. Not a quiet symphonic chime, but the loud clanging of some rock band. "I'll get that shall I?" she suggested grabbing the small silver device,

"Hello?" Moving the phone away from her ear as the voice of her brother drifted into the room,

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU_!!!"

"No where."

"_YOU CAN'T BE NO WHERE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HERE_!" Gesturing to Cagalli, Athrun conveyed that he would like the phone. Deciding it would be better if the rich man explained things Cagalli handed over her cell phone to Athrun's outreached hand.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Hibiki's brother."

"_WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" _

"Well if you come to 35 Archangel Avenue I'm sure I could shed some light on that comment." Cagalli could imagine her brother's face right now. He was probably wearing the look that meant he was going to kill the next fluffy animal he saw. Lacus was probably beside him trying to get him to calm down and think reasonably, probably before his death grip broke his fifth cell phone.

"_FINE! BUT SHE HAD BETTER BE THERE_!" The dial tone reverberated in Athrun's ears and he returned the phone to Cagalli.

"This is unforeseen," he said blandly, "We just have to convince him not to talk." Cagalli sighed this wasn't turning out as she had hoped. Sure she would get a ridiculously large sum of money at the end of this but…

Ding Dong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong! DingDong!

"You better get the door before he breaks it down," stated Cagalli watching as Athrun listened to the wail of the poor doorbell. As he, Dearka, and Yzak left Athrun noticed with a smile that Cagalli picked up a few of the dresses she had already refused.

Entering the foyer Athrun proceeded to open the door to an infuriated brunette man who barged past him into the house,

"CAGALLI!" Shaking his head Athrun turned to close the door when the pink haired woman from the elevator entered behind the infuriated man. She gave Athrun a look that said she was with the lunatic.

"CAGALLI!!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming keep your pants on," Cagalli's voice wafted into the hall as she walked towards her brother, "I wish you'd listen to reason."

"REASON! YOU'RE IN SOME RANDOM GUYS HOUSE!"

"That's Athrun Zala's house," sighed the bluenette tiredly he now understood why Cagalli hadn't been too thrilled to involve her brother, "And I need Ms. Hibiki for a….project."

"The Athrun Zala," asked Kira calming down slightly, "What do you want with her?"

"You know I'm right here," sighed Cagalli tapping her foot on the floor in annoyance at her brother's unfavorable comment.

"Oh just to make sure then. Are you really ok with a girl like that for your project?" stated Kira pointing at his sister.

"HEY!"

"If we had a choice we wouldn't have chosen her," said Dearka.

"HEY! HELLO! Person you're insulting right here." Kira felt relieved knowing it was just her boss not some random guy…but than again did huge corporate figures have morals…

"So Mr. Zala…"

"Please, just call me Athrun."

"What exactly is Cagalli's role in this project?" By now everyone had moved into the living room and were sipping beverages which Athrun's staff had brought.

"She's to play my wife." Spitting out his drink Kira looked at Athrun like he'd grown another head,

"Coughcough..cough," sputtered Kira as he choked on the tea, "Pardon."

"In this project she is going to play my significant other."

"You mean insignificant other," interjected Cagalli, not thrilled with the idea of being related to Athrun in any way, "Kira he needs a favor to get an account."

"An account," said Kira looking at Athrun, "But why her."

"And we're back to insults," sighed Cagalli slumping in her chair and pouting angrily.

"How can I put this," pondered Dearka glancing at Athrun, "Athrun here isn't so good at talking to girls."

"Surprising. I know," continued Yzak noting Kira's disbelieving expression. For the most elusive bachelor of PLANTS not to be good with women just didn't compute to most people, "But when we discovered he could talk to Cagalli, we realized she could help us get a major client." Kira by now was processing all the information; it was at this point that Lacus decided to interject,

"So you want Cagalli to play your wife to impress this client?"

"Yes."

"Fine by me. Come on Kira," the pink haired woman said grabbing her husband's arm, "Cagalli needs to get ready for her big reveal, and we're about to lose our reservation."

"I still think this isn't a good idea," muttered Kira.

"Kira, honey, think of the possibilities," said Lacus soothingly, "These people will force Cagalli to wear dresses, learn proper manners, and if we're lucky meet an eligible guy."

"Than I am absolutely against this!"

"Kira." The room chilled as Lacus gazed at him with a look of superiority, "She's your sister and if she wants to do this, you have no say in the matter." With that her smile returned as she dragged Kira from the room. Waving to the four remaining occupants she said, "Don't worry Cagalli we won't blow your cover, by the way red really brings out the color of your eyes." Cagalli blushed as Lacus pointed at one of the discarded dresses from her mini-fashion show.

"I get it! I get it!" Growled Cagalli as her face began to match the dress, "I'll walk you out." Once the three were gone Dearka turned to Athrun and Yzak,

"That could have gone wor-"

"Don't even say it!" both yelled in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli closed the door to her room, and surveyed her living quarters for the next month. It wasn't like she disliked them…it was just all too much. Everything was so overdone; she wasn't even surprised when she saw the mint on the pillow. It was like this throughout the whole house, so "designer done." No original styles or concepts, heck half of the house look like it hadn't been touched in months. Thanks to her host forgetting to give Cagalli a map she'd wandered the halls for the last hour and noticed that most of the house was covered in dust. Why buy a house if you weren't going to live in it?

Looking at her bed she observed the collection of dresses and skirts she had now acquired. Touching the rich silks Cagalli couldn't believe she temporarily owned something so beautiful, unfortunately she just couldn't imagine herself in the dresses. Since a young age she'd never quite fit in. Her brother was always so handsome you could dress him in anything and he looked great but as for her, she was always the problem child. Always getting her clothes dirty or getting into fights. When they had entered school her flaws had only become more apparent placing people like Lacus next to her in class made her almost look like some sort of freak of nature.

She sighed heavily trying to bury the memories of her imperfections. Getting out her laptop she opened up EXCEL and began typing up the company's spread sheets, she might be on vacation but she still had work to do.

Hearing a bang on her door she called out,

"It's open." Instead of the person she expected (Athrun); a proud Yzak Joule sauntered in. She only knew him by name but she had a feeling that this man was one of the reasons that Zala Corp. even existed; she just couldn't imagine it being in any way related to Dearka's efforts.

"Yes?" she questioned not looking up from her work.

"You do realize this is a paid vacation, you don't have to work."

"And leave the company in your capable hands…as if!" Cagalli snorted as she typed faster in the hopes of encouraging Yzak to leave.

"You really have some attitude!"

"And Mr. Sunshine has a right to criticize?" Yzak was getting annoyed with this woman. Sure she seemed capable of handling the transaction smoothly but if she couldn't act like a girl what was the point?

"You are so not cute!"

"And your opinion ever mattered to me? Besides stating facts won't change anything." Yzak growled the only person who ever got him this frustrated was Zala but now he had another one…God must hate him.

"FINE!" Rolling her eyes Cagalli looked from her computer to the irritated man.

"You seem like an intelligent man so I'll tell you a secret." Yzak's ears perked up, "Women are expected not to snore, pass wind, or perspire, if we **didn't** bitch we'd explode. Hope that answers any of your further questions."

With that Cagalli returned to her computer completely immersing herself in the numbers. Yzak remained gaping at the blonde until he slowly regained his senses and backed out the door. A few moments later another knock greeted her ears.

"Yes?" she said more than a little agitated. This time the door was opened to reveal…Dearka.

"Just checking up to see how you are?"

"Is the third one out there I have stuff I want to do."

"Nope," laughed Dearka, "He's working. Bothering him now would not be a good idea."

"And you think messing with me is a better one?" questioned Cagalli trying harder to concentrate on her work. She could hear the rustle of Dearka's clothes as he shrugged,

"Don't you have a wife?" she asked trying harder to get rid of Dearka who was now making himself comfortable on her bed. Dearka shook his head.

"A girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"A friend."

"Nah-uh."

"Another thing you could bother…a pet rock perhaps!"

"Don't remind me of Rocky," wailed Dearka faking tears, "He was too young to erode!" Cagalli rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching her cramped muscles she was about to kick Dearka out when she heard that telltale ding from her computer saying someone was trying to message her.

Looking over at Dearka she was disgusted to notice that he was crashed out on her bed and drooling on her sheets, swearing that she'd make him pay later she clicked the message at the bottom of the screen, expecting it to be Mir or Lacus instead she found an unknown person was trying to contact her.

_Blonde_Girl:_ Ok weirdo I'm blocking you in 3…2…1…

_Boss_Zala:_ Good Evening Ms. Hibiki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's another chapter I hope it was worth the year wait…it probably wasn't but hey a writer can hope. I might have portrayed Kira as a little too crazy but since I've left out characters such as Meer I think we need some added crazy in the mix. I have a feeling that the relationships aren't going to be as black and white as in my previous works but I think this grey will add a bit more depth to this story. Next chapter we prelude the arrival of Attha, trying to get Cagalli in a dress oh what fun.

So if you'd like to press the pretty purple button and give me your thoughts I'd love to hear from you.

Ciao from the zombie,

OVP


End file.
